Tanookie
Tanookie is a member of Smash World Forums and an active participant in the Make Your Move contests. He joined in MYM4 and has made four movesets. Basic Info General Biography Tanookie is 16 years old and lives in Alabama. He's a straight-A high school student and is an active participant in many school activities, including chorus, forensics, drama, journalism, various Honors Societies, and varsity track and field. His other hobbies include watching and/or listening to Disney movies and other musicals, as well as Facebooking excessively. He enjoys writing fanfiction and original fiction as well, though he almost never finishes anything. Contrary to the general MYMer stereotype, Tanookie is NOT a loner and has a very active social life, going to crazy parties, scoring all the crazy drunk white bitches, angering the black folk who come to find out that the white bitches at Tanookie's place. He aspires to become an actor. He's usually a nice guy but can be quite blunt and cynical when the situation demands it. In addition, he's rather emotionally flamboyant; not gay...just expressive. He loves video games, although he doesn't play them as much as he would like to. Some of Tanookie's favorite game series (besides Smash) include the following: * Sly Cooper * Castlevania * Harvest Moon * Pokemon * Zelda * Kingdom Hearts * Golden Sun * Haunting Ground * Tales Series Smash Background Super Smash Brothers Tanookie was first introduced to Smash around the age of 7 or 8 at a friend's house. Tanookie played as Jigglypuff due to his overly-feminine tendencies as a youngster, but was almost always crushed by his friend, who played Fox. Tanookie soon bought the game for himself, playing as Kirby when he couldn't figure out to unlock Jigglypuff. Tanookie had no 'mains' in Smash 64, but the characters he usually played as are as follows: *Jigglypuff *Kirby *Pikachu Super Smash Brothers Melee As a subscriber to Nintendo Power, Tanookie eagerly awaited the arrival of Melee, intending to play as Zelda and Peach (he still had yet to grow out of his still-feminine personality). Although his parents originally would not let him buy it due to it being rated T and him being only 9 years old at the time. However, some time after Christmas, his father took him to Circuit City to spend his Christmas money, and he managed to convince his normally-prudish father to let him buy Melee. Tanookie enjoyed the game immensely, and switched characters often due to the amount of time the game was popular. Tanookie played as many characters in Melee, including... *Zelda/Shiek (mainly Zelda) *Peach *Pikachu *Samus *Ness *Luigi *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Marth *Young Link Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tanookie checked the Dojo religiously, getting more and more excited as time passed. He had already decided to main Pit; having seen the angel's inclusion in the game, he promptly went out and bought Kid Icarus on the VC, and loved it. When the game finally came out, Tanookie easiliy dominated his brothers as Pit, and suffered all the insults and talk of Pit being "cheap." Pit still holds the records for most VS Matches won on Tanookie's Brawl Disc, despite Tanookie having switched mains for some time--the last character he tried was ZSS, almost six months after the game came out. She's now his secondary. Tanookie rarely plays Brawl anymore, and could only be considered above-average for a casual player. Tanookie's Brawl mains are as follows: *Pit (Main) *Zero Suit Samus (Secondary) *Zelda In Make Your Move Tanookie joined during Make Your Move 4, immediately after joining SWF, and was quickly recognized as a serious contender in the contest. Tanookie gets along with everybody and is known for being "The Disney Guy" as well as one of the three biggest CV fans, alongside Chief Mendez and Spadefox. He is usually nice to everyone, though has done a few mini-reviews on occassion; mostly these occur only when Tanookie feels that a moveset needs MAJOR improvement (such as with Espeon). Make Your Move 4 This was Tanookie's first contest, and when he entered he quickly announced his plan to make a moveset for one of his favorite video game characters, Maria Renard. This caught the attention of one of the Sandbags, Chief Mendez, and although Tanookie disappeared shortly after joining due to a trip to France over Thanksgiving, he quickly returned with a full moveset for Maria. Since that moment, Tanookie earned a reputation as the best newcomer in the contest, winning half_silver28's award for "Best Newcomer." Only one of his sets placed in the Top 50: Peter Pan, at 22. Tanookie has made a total of four movesets so far: *Maria Renard - Castlevania *Alucard - Castlevania *Fiona Belli and Hewie - Haunting Ground *Peter Pan - Disney (22nd Place) Scrapped Movesets: *Eric Lecarde - Castlevania *Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tales *Estelle - Tales of Vesperia Make Your Move 5 Tanookie is one of the Sins of MYM5 (the equivalent of a Sandbag). His specific sin is "Sloth." This kind of fits, because Tanookie is very lazy when it comes to making and commenting on sets. He was inactive for a short time from about April to the middle of May due to real life responsibilities; after posting Hypno, he stepped back from the action for a short period of time. There was a bit of controversy regarding his lack of activity despite being an authority figure, but he has since gotten back good terms with everybody. Completed Movesets: *Mia - Golden Sun *Hypno - Pokemon Make Your Move 6 Tanookie will be returning as a Sin/Sandbag/What-have-you in MYM6, despite a short period of time during which the appointment of authority figures was the topic of much debate. He has several movesets planned and is hoping to get a majority of them finished this time. Tanookie plans to do the following sets: *Dawn - Pokemon (Includes Piplup, Buneary, and Mamoswine) *Colette Brunel - Tales of Symphonia *Tyrande Whisperwind - Warcraft *Delcatty - Pokemon (Part of the Wally joint-set project) *Donald and Goofy - Kingdom Hearts Trivia *As an actor, Tanookie loves musicals; his favorite is "Into the Woods." APPROVED BY THE BARON *Tanookie also loves Disney movies, although it's hard for him to pick a favorite. *One of Tanookie's pastimes is studying fairy tales, as he has an unhealthy obsession with them. If he cannot make it as an actor, he plans to become an English professor, focusing on analyzing folklore and mythology. Category:MYMers